


Illegal Purity

by Emerald_Time



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Time/pseuds/Emerald_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome's been with Whitebeard's crew for two years now, how'd she get there? Oh, no! Ace is in prison! Can Kagome break him out? But Luffy's already there, will they meet? Will Ace *gulp* die? Or will he be saved? Will Whitebeard survive? And, as always, is there something more sinister going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Emerald: Repeat after me: I do not own Inuyasha and/or One Piece.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and/or One Piece.
> 
> Emerald: Good Disclaimer! Who's a good Disclaimer? You are, yes you are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited on 3/13/15**

"Jiji! Don't drink so much," a young woman with long raven hair and piercing cobalt eyes scolded him.

Not many had the guts to face him, let alone scold him, yet here she was at 5' 7", glaring at him. She stood before him with her hands on her hips, wearing a black tank top that had intricate blue designs on the edges, black cargo pants that had numerous pockets, and black, steel-toed, combat boots, with blue laces. A silver charm bracelet with flecks of gold, studded with onyx and sapphire stones, circled around her left wrist. The raven hair that flowed down her back, coming to an end at her waist, was moving softly in the breeze.

"Relax Kagome, it's just a little bit o' rum," He said, taking another swig from the bottle in his hand.

She ignored him, trying to get the bottle out of his hand; sighing when he pulled it out of her reach and drank some more, "I can't keep healing you like this! Eventually, your body won't be able to take anymore. On your gravestone, you know what people will see? 'Whitebeard, The Strongest Man in the World, Defeated by a Bottle of Rum,' is that what you want?"

"I'm not gonna die so easily, Kagome," Whitebeard's voice held the utmost confidence.

The crew ignored the two's bickering, after more than two years of hearing the two go at it - Kagome trying to get Whitebeard to drink less, if not stop completely, and Whitebeard chugging down his drinks - they were used to it.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, "The only reason you have years instead of mere months to live is because I'm healing you! Soon, the rate of deterioration will be faster than I can heal you, which is also less effective because of the devil fruits, and you will be on your deathbed, wishing you hadn't drank so much!"

Whitebeard paused seeing the tension in her body and the, more than usual, concern in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Kagome opened her mouth to deny such a thing, but one look from him made her squash any protests. She heaved a sigh and ran a hand through her bangs, sweeping them to the side, "I have a very bad feeling. It's been weighing on my mind for a while now."

When Kagome had a bad feeling, bad things usually happened. For her bad feelings to last this long, it had to be something big.

"Oyaji, Kagome!" A blond man walked up to the pair and held out the Mizu Mizu Newspaper for them to see, stopping Whitebeard from replying.

With a wave from Whitebeard, Kagome took the paper, scanning the headlines, she let out a gasp, "and we are currently holding Portgas D. Ace, a.k.a. Fire-Fist Ace, at Impel Down…" Kagome's voice held horror as she read on, "where he will stay until his public execution, which will be a week from today."

Her eyes narrowed in anger as she read the next sentence, "We have Blackbeard to thank for bringing in Fire-Fist Ace and he has been awarded the title of Shichibukai-"

At the sound of breaking glass, the crew looked up from Kagome to their Captain; the red liquid ran down Whitebeard's hands mixing with the deep crimson of his blood as the broken glass lay at his feet, leaving a few pieces to embed in his skin. Kagome's eyes widened, seeing the enraged expression on Whitebeard's face.

"Gather all the Division Commanders, meeting in the planning room in ten," Whitebeard's voice boomed out as he stood from his chair.

That was all the commanders who were above deck needed, Kagome nodded to a crewmember, who ran below deck to get the rest of the commanders, as she followed Whitebeard to the planning room.

She grabbed a clean rag and some cleaning alcohol on the way in. She sat down on Whitebeard's right side and grabbed his hand. She caught the look he gave her but she cut off any protests with her next words, "It will do you no good if you get an infection, especially if you're about to plan something big."

Whitebeard simply nodded as he sat still and let Kagome work. Kagome swiftly pulled out the three glass fragments that had lodged into his skin; she poured some of the alcohol on to the wounds, letting it sizzle a bit, before wiping his hand with the rag. Her hands glowed green as her healing powers closed the shallow cuts.

Once she was done and the last of the commanders entered, the meeting began.

* * *

Kagome wasn't a regular division commander; she was Whitebeard's healer and given the title of Healer Commander. She was offered a position to become a division commander, but she had refused. She didn't want to be in charge of a bunch of reckless pirates. However, Whitebeard had insisted, so instead, she had become head healer, in charge of all doctors; although, she was only in charge of Whitebeard's health – and the occasional pirate that needed a more experienced touch – which wasn't hard as much as it was tedious. Considering his drinking problem, she was surprised the man had lived so long, granted he was only 72, but still.

Usually, all the division commanders wouldn't all be on the same ship, but they were going to celebrate their victory of getting an especially tricky haul of treasure in the next week, or when Ace returned, so all the division commanders had gathered together.

Coming out of her thoughts, Kagome rolled her eyes at some of the ideas that were being tossed around.

"Why not just break him out?" Her question paused all the conversations around the table and laughter broke out, "Good one, Kagz!" Izo shouted.

Kagome simply raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't joking."

Beside her, Whitebeard had a pensive expression on his face.

"It's impossible, Impel Down is the world's mightiest prison, no one has ever broken _in_ or _out_ , _ever_ ," Haruta said, as if the very thought of it was unthinkable.

"Shiki did," Kagome said nonchalantly.

With those two words, all conversation stopped. Everyone was thinking, considering her words.

"Yes, well he cut off his _legs_ to escape," Blamenco said.

"Well, there would be no loss of body parts, but I could do it."

"What are you saying, Kagome? Do you have a plan?" Whitebeard rumbled, turning his head towards her.

Kagome grinned in response and held up her right hand, a small, sphere of air came out of her hand, floating just above her palm.

Before she had joined Whitebeard's crew, she had eaten a devil fruit by accident. In her defense, if it was such a valuable fruit, then the owner shouldn't have left it at the bottom of the tree, in which a hungry person could have access to it. True, it was in a box, but seriously, if her one punch broke it open, then it couldn't have been that strong of a protection.

The guy had returned to see the last of the fruit pop into her mouth before he had blown a gasket. Fortunately for her, the guy was a wimp and had run away after she had, literally, kicked his ass with a few well-placed kicks. After she had spent an afternoon meditating, she had realized that the fruit gave her certain abilities and, combined with her miko powers and combat skills, she made one formidable opponent. She later came to know that there were more of these fruits and that they were called Devil Fruits, which were categorized in to three categories, Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia. Apparently, she was a Paramecia type.

However, there were a few drawbacks. The most curious thing that she had learned was that the color of her Miko Ki had changed. From a soft pink, it was now a cerulean blue, like the light of the well that she had used to travel in time and her blue healing powers had changed to a soft green color. Another difference was that her healing powers were not as effective on devil fruit users as they usually were on humans or demons.

There were also differences between her and other devil fruit users. One thing that made her different from the other devil fruit users, was that she was able to swim in the ocean for a certain amount of time and that the sea-prism stone, while not letting her use her devil fruit abilities, didn’t make her feel weak like with other users. She guessed that was because of her Miko Ki, as it could be used to heal herself.

Her miko ki circulated all throughout her body, protecting her from that which could harm her, however, using it to heal her for a long time drained her powers and she became weak in the ocean. However, similar to all the other devil fruit users, she also had her weaknesses.

"I have a plan, I can get there easily enough if you can get me within half a mile of the place, from there, I can use my Miko Ki to make a barrier that hides me from sight; I can sneak down and get Ace from where they are keeping him, after that, I’ll figure something out. You'll have to come near enough to get us, as the prison is in the middle of the calm belt, and I have no intention of using the Tarai Current, so that takes out stealing a marine ship."

Whitebeard considered her words, "And if you can't get him out? Then what?"

"You could always declare war and storm the Navy HQ," Kagome replied jokingly.

Whitebeard cocked his head, "That wouldn't be a bad idea…"

Kagome's eyes widened, "No! I was only joking!" she said, cursing herself for even mentioning it, she took one look at his face and groaned, "Oh, dear Kami! You're actually considering it."

"Regardless, we need to think of a way to get you into that prison, the marines will be swarming the place and any pirate ships approaching it will be attacked no questions asked," Marco said, steering the conversation away from the topic of an all out war.

"Aren't there any prison visits allowed?" Kagome asked.

"No, only the marines are allowed and the lower ones need permission from their superiors," Vista said.

"It's not like you can just get caught, you're as infamous as Ace," Fossa sighed.

Rakuyo scoffed, "As? If anything, she’s more infamous than him."

"It's not my fault, the World Government officials were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time," Kagome said innocently.

Izo snorted, "Riiight, and you had no idea what-so-ever that they would be there."

Kagome gave a beatific smile in response. She honestly hadn’t known, but who was she to say anything?

A bell rang, signaling dinner was being served.

"Why don't we take a break and sleep on it?" Marco suggested, "We've been planning for quite a few hours and a little break will refresh our minds."

Kagome sighed, "As much as I don't want to, I have personally learned that rushing into things will only make it worse."

They all looked to their Captain, "Very well, go on," he waved them away. One by one, they all filed out of the room, soon only Kagome and Whitebeard were left.

"We'll get him back, don't worry," Kagome said turning in her seat to fully face him.

He gave a weary sigh, "I told that idiot to leave Blackbeard alone, but did he? No, he had to keep my honor," he grumbled.

Kagome smiled, "You know how stubborn he is, there is no use dwelling on the past, we can't change it, only move forward and try dealing with the consequences as best as we can."

"I wish you could have given some of your brains to Ace, it would've kept him out of trouble long enough for help to arrive," Whitebeard said.

Kagome laughed, "Oh, come now, he wouldn't be half as much fun with my brains. Come on, you need to eat."

"Don't forget, I need rum as well," Whitebeard said, getting out of his seat.

"Oh no, you don't! You've had enough for today! In fact, you don't get any rum until we get Ace back!" Kagome said, determination lacing her tone, "I'm going to place a barrier over the rum supply."

Whitebeard's eyes widened, horrified, "But, that could take almost a week!"

Kagome grinned, sending shivers down Whitebeard's spine, "Well, I guess you won't be having rum for a week."

* * *

It was a beautiful night; stars glittered in the cloudless sky, the moon hung over the sea in all its silver glory, and the gentle waves of the ocean lapped against the side of the ship as they sailed through. She heard footsteps coming up from behind her and she turned her head slightly to see whom it was.

"Blackbeard needs to be taken out; he'll become a problem in the future," Kagome said after a moment of silence, a slow breeze picked up her ebony tresses, making them wave cheerfully in the night.

Whitebeard sighed, "He is powerful, especially with the Yami Yami no Mi."

Kagome nodded, "True, however, he cannot win against me. My powers can negate his and I can take him out."

"Leave him be, Kagome, I do not wish for you to be taken, too."

"I let him go when he murdered Thatch, I would have gone with Ace to hunt him down, had you not forbid me and had it not been for your deteriorating health, so I stayed here and Ace went on. Now, Ace is in prison, and that _bastard_ has become a Shichibukai," Kagome said, cobalt eyes darkening with anger, her hands clenched into fists.

"Let's make a deal," Whitebeard said; if it had been anyone else, he would have pulled rank over them, but Kagome had a special place in his heart. He considered the crew his family, which Kagome was apart of; she was his daughter, ever since that day. He was willing to compromise with her, at least in the small things.

Kagome cocked her head, "I'm listening."

"If you come across him, you can take him out, but one other person has to be with you when you battle him," at this Kagome pursed her lips, but didn't say anything, allowing him to continue, "and you cannot go looking for him, it has to be a chance encounter," Whitebeard said, noting the frown on her face as he finished.

"I don't like the last part,” Kagome said, “but I’ll agree to those terms.”

Whitebeard sighed, Blackbeard had hit too close to the heart. Kagome and Ace may have been oblivious to it, but he had not. Shaking his head, he told Kagome to get some rest before he wandered off to his own bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited 3/13/15**

**_ READ THIS!!! Important for understanding the story!!!!! _ **

The part that has a line through is no longer relevant. Kagome has eaten a devil fruit, but it’s NOT the Baria Baria no Mi!!

~~Ok, so, I had no idea that there was a Bari Bari no Mi, I just basically made the Baria Baria no Mi up, so I didn’t know that it already existed and was a part of cannon. So let’s just say that they both are two different fruits that exist or the former doesn’t exist. This is just to clear up some confusion.~~

Next, Kagome is not all-powerful, she has drawbacks, I just didn’t name them, yet, well all of them. ~~Also, I’m aware that Kagome can already make barriers, but those are made from her miko ki, and they aren’t elemental barriers and are useless against humans.~~

One more thing about the barriers in this story, think of the form of the barrier as a bubble or a dome, not a shield, one that you can mold.

Someone said that Kagome is too OOC, well, Kagome's personality has changed, she is no longer naïve and weak, mainly because now she has the experience of the feudal era and then some. However, her core personalities are still there, but less prominent. 

Kagome is shone as a kind, loyal, forgiving, caring, and pure (jealousy was the only dark part of her soul), person, but the thing is, in cannon, she seems mostly unfazed about traveling to another time period, even going back to stay there in the end, but I want Kagome to be a little jaded in this fic, after all, she has lived through a lot. How many people do you know that can live through that, and not change?

Lastly, Kagome is able to swim in water, **but** there is a reason why she told Whitebeard to get her within half a mile of Impel Down, ~~there will be more of an explanation in the upcoming chapters.~~

Ok, if I give anymore away, I’ll ruin the story. Kind of, if you have any more questions, hopefully this next chapter will answer some of them, if not, most likely the following chapters will.

So, ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!

“Talking”

_‘Thinking’_

* * *

Cobalt eyes fixed on the ceiling as hundreds of thoughts ran through her head, from plans to worries, to memories from the distant past. A sigh left her plump pink lips as she turned in the hammock to pull the blanket higher. She couldn’t help but remember how it had all started. Stupid jewel was always messing with her life.

_~Flashback~_

_She had been drifting for a while now; from what she could tell, it had been about nine days, and she was left weak and tired without any food or water. She lay draped across a piece of the ship that had gotten blown up by a marine ship ‘accidentally’. She raised her head, looking for any sign of land._

_Her heart leaped and a smile slowly slid on her face. There it was, an island, just up ahead. With unknown strength, she started paddling in the direction of the island. The waves helped to carry her over to the sandy shore; with the last of her strength, she pulled herself up from the deserted beach and slowly made her way to the bottom of a rocky cliff that ran along the side._

_She stumbled a few times, but she made it to her destination. She collapsed on her side and fainted. A small smile settled on her face, she was finally out of the ocean._

* * *

_Bleary eyes fluttered open, small hands searched for purchase as the brunette pulled herself up. A yawn broke through her lips as she stumbled to get on her feet._

_Her stomach growled; she ignored it as she looked around for a food source. There was a sandy beach to her left that expanded out for as far as she could see. Behind her, a rocky cliff loomed, tall and utterly un-climbable in her weakened state. She turned her head, if she squinted, she could see a bunch of trees outlined in the distance. Where there were trees, there was fruit. She grinned and made her way towards the forest._

_It was slow going, even if she was rested, she hadn’t eaten or drank anything in a while, which zapped her strength and left her weak._

_She stumbled over a rock, and nearly ran into the tree, a confused frown spread across her features, wasn’t the forest farther away?_

_She looked up and gapped, the tree was huge! She could see the faint outline of a yellow-green fruit through the leaves, but it was so high up._

_‘Damn!’ Kagome cursed in her head, she looked around for something to throw to get the fruit down; she didn’t feel well enough to climb up herself._

_That’s when she noticed it; a plain brown box lay on the ground by the tree’s roots. She looked up again, then down at the box. She shrugged, ‘I can just get some of the other fruit after I get my strength back and I’ll just refill the box, the owner won’t even notice.’ Her stomach growled in agreement._

_She carefully extracted the box from the roots of the tree. Putting it down, she sat in front of it, that’s when she noticed the lock. She cursed again in her head. She tried the lock on the box, it didn’t budge; her stomach gave a low growl. Finally losing her patience, she pulled back her fist and struck the top of the box._

_Puling out the yellow-green fruit, she held it in her hands, examining it. It was oddly shaped, and there was a swirly pattern all over the fruit. Kagome had never seen anything like it before; she carefully brought it up to her nose, sniffing it cautiously. It smelled…well, it smelled a little sour and a little sweet, and something else that she couldn’t place, that made her nose wrinkle._

_Her stomach gave another loud growl._

_“Fuck it, I don’t care!” she growled and took a bite out of the fruit. Her face immediately screwed up, and her head immediately started shaking, she had half a mind to spit it back out, but swallowed it. But, damn! *It was sour! Even a lemon wasn’t this bad! She unclenched her mouth after a moment and discovered that the fruit left a bitter aftertaste._

_She took a deep breath; in order to get her strength back, she had to eat it. She took another bite and quickly swallowed the sour fruit, barely tasting it._

_As she popped the last piece into her mouth, energy not her own flooded her body. Just then, she heard a shout._

_She looked up to stare at a man who looked to be in his mid-30s. He wore a loose black haori and brown pants that tucked into his black calf-length boots. He had a small stubble growing on his chin; brown eyes and wavy light brown hair fell to his shoulder blades._

_“ **What do you think you’re doing?!** ” His eyes seemed to pop out as he saw her swallow._

_“Hey, calm down, I’ll just refill your box with the other fruit from the tree,” Kagome said, her hands up in a placating gesture._

_“C-calm down?!” The man went from almost hyperventilating to boiling mad, **“YOU JUST ATE MY DEVIL FRUIT AND NOW YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!! BITCH DON’T YOU DARE TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!”**_

‘Bitch? Who the hell does he think he’s calling a bitch?! Calm down Kags, he’s just angry,’ _Kagome thought, she took a breath to keep calm. A tick mark grew on her forehead as the guy kept insulting her._

_“Kagome!”_

_“KAGOME!”_

“KAG-”

“WHAT?” Kagome jerked awake. When had she fallen asleep?

“Whitebeard’s calling for you.”

Kagome blinked the sleep out of her eyes, “Hm, thanks, Khanen.”

Khanen nodded and left as Kagome got dressed and made her way out of her room. 

* * *

“Portgas D. Ace, this’ll be your new cell until your execution, hahahaha!” The laughing guards chained him to the cell, beside him was another pirate, but he couldn’t see whom.

“Make sure the shackles are tight and he can’t slip through them, we wouldn’t want him to ruin our plans, now would we?” Magellan chuckled.

“Why won’t you just die, so I can be the Chief Warden,” Hannyabal muttered.

“Eh? Did you say something, Hannyabal?!”

“No, no, nothing.”

“Come!” Magellan thundered.

* * *

“Ace!”

“Jinbei, I heard you were caught.”

“Yeah, you okay?” Jinbei’s voice held a hint of worry for his friend.

“Yeah, yeah, those idiots won’t do anything to me, they want me alive for the execution.”

“You do not have to be unharmed to be alive.”

A crooked smirk formed on Ace’s face, “I can take anything they throw at me.”

Jinbei shook his head, “So, how’s the little firecracker doing?”

Ace grinned, “Still bossing around Whitebeard about his health. She is the only woman I know of that can talk back to him and not get hurt.”

“Woman? She is the only human, who can do that,” Jinbei chuckled, “I wonder if he’ll send her to get you out?”

Ace shuddered, “As much as I would like to get out of here, if she’s the one doing the rescuing, I’m gonna be dead either way.”

“Still haven’t confessed?” Jinbei asked, humor sparking in his eyes.

“W-what?! No, I don’t like her that way!” Ace stuttered, a dark blush spreading on his cheeks. 

Jinbei chuckled, then sobered up, a serious look entering his eyes, “So, how’d you get here? Last I knew, you were hunting down Teach.”

Ace growled, “Well, I found him…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Taste of the devil fruit – Ok, so there are rumors that the devil fruits taste horrible, but in my defense, Luffy just ate his fruit and didn’t retch or make a face about it, so it couldn’t have tasted that bad, but I did make it extremely sour with a bitter aftertaste.
> 
> Ok, so this story is all caught up with the one on FFN. The notes at the beginning are just to clear up some questions that were posed on FFN. The next chapter will be a new one, however, I'm not sure when I'll update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emerald: Yo! I’m back with another update! The last two chapters have been edited, I would suggest going back and re-reading them as well as the ANs as they hold important changes.
> 
> I hope you guys read the explanation last chapter, or you might have some questions as the story goes on.

Kagome hurried outside to find Khanen waiting outside her door. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Oyaji has a plan to get you into Impel Down, he called for you immediately, he and the other commanders are already in the planning room,” Khanen explained as he led the way up the stairs and to the next level.

Kagome nodded, “Thank you Khanen. I can go from here.”

Khanen nodded, he split at the dead end and left for his own room.

Kagome pushed open the door to find half of the commanders half-asleep and the other half, wide-awake, “I heard you’ve got a plan?”

The door shut with a loud click.

* * *

“Ne, Jinbei?”

“Hm?”

“I have a favor to ask of you.”

Jinbei looked at Ace, “A favor?”

“Take care of my little brother for me. He’s not too smart but he has a good heart. I can’t look out for him anymore.”

* * *

“Kagome, do you have everything you need?” Marco asked as he watched Kagome tighten the strap on her pack.

“Mhm,” Kagome nodded, swinging the yellow backpack on to her shoulders. She walked to her cupboard and withdrew her weapon: a long black metal scythe with the blade’s edge a gleaming blue. She expertly twirled it around, admiring the graceful beauty of the blade then swung it on to her back so it laid diagonally; the blade by her shoulder and the end of the staff going down to her calves. She never went on any mission without her beloved *Amatsu.

“We should go over the plan again, remember, you have to-” Marco was cut off.

“Yeah, yeah, stop worrying,” Kagome said, waving her hand dismissively, “Honestly, I can take care of myself.”

Turning to face the 1st Division Commander, she continued, “Believe it or not, this is NOT the most dangerous thing I’ve done.”

Marco snorted, “Please, you just got lucky those other times!”

Kagome placed her hands on her hips while following Marco out of her cabin, “I did not!”

Marco rolled his eyes, “You sat in the middle of your home with a barrier around yourself while everything went to hell outside the first time. And,” he turned to face her, his expression incredulous, “How the hell did you not notice there was a freaking Buster Call going on around you?”

Kagome blushed and narrowed her eyes, “It’s not like that! I just wanted some peace and quiet to read a book! I kept getting interrupted so I thought that I’d place a barrier that blocked everything out. How was I supposed to know that the Government bakas were about to eliminate that island?”

Marco shook his head, “And if that isn’t enough-”

Kagome growled, “I get it! Okay, I have some of the worst luck possible! But, it’ll be fine! I did survive that and more after all.”

Kagome opened the door leading to the deck and walked out, Marco following behind her.

Vista smirked knowingly as the two came to stand beside him, “He brought it up again?”

Kagome shot him a dirty look, “Shut up, Vista.”

Vista chuckled.

Everyone knew Kagome’s history and how she had become infamous. They would often tease her about it, but she knew that it was just harmless fun and they did respect her. Well, after she had proven herself, respect had to be earned after all.

“Kagome, are you ready to go?” Whitebeard asked as he sat in the chair surrounded by the medical staff.

“Hai, I’ve got everything ready, is Khanen Senchou ready?” Kagome asked, using the fake title that had been given to Khanen.

The plan was relatively simple. They had found out that Boa Hancock, one of the Shichibukai, was travelling to Impel Down. According to the recorded audio one of their spies had gotten their hands on, Hancock wanted to meet Ace before the execution and would be travelling on a marine ship. If all went to plan, the marine ship would come across an unknown pirate ship and while they battled, Kagome would sneak on board the marine vessel, the pirates would then make their escape and she would make her way to the prison.

After that, she’d get Ace out and use the baby den den mushi to call one of the division commanders to pick them up. It was all relatively straightforward and hopefully there wouldn’t be any complications. She hoped.

“Ready,” Khanen said, appearing from behind her. She nodded to him, then looked back at the medical staff surrounding Whitebeard, “Oi! I better not find out you’ve given Jiji any rum until I get back! His body needs a break now that I’m not going to be healing him every night. Understood?”

“Understood!” came the reply from all the nurses. They knew not to go against her orders, while Whitebeard was to be feared, more so than Kagome, he wouldn’t do anything too bad to them, as they were a part of his family, but if Kagome found out that they had went against her orders, considered family or not, she would punish them and it wouldn’t be pretty.

Whitebeard mentally sighed, that troublesome daughter of his worried too much.

“Alright, those of you going with Khanen and Kagome, be careful! Don’t go over board! Remember, you guys are new no-name pirates!” Marco spoke, “Don’t use any techniques that you are known for!”

“Hai!”

“Good luck,” Marco spoke as the group of twenty pirates boarded the small vessel, well, small compared to the Moby Dick. It was specially designed for the calm belt, where the marine ship was traveling.

* * *

Whitebeard watched the small ship sail away, as soon as it was out of hearing range, he turned to Marco, “Assemble our allies. If Kagome doesn’t make it, then we need to be prepared.”

“Hai!” Marco spoke and quickly walked off.

‘Kagome, I hope that you make it in time,’ Marco thought. 

* * *

“Everyone! To your positions!” Khanen shouted as the crew entered the calm belt a few hours later.

“Khanen, do you have a lock on the marine ship?” Kagome asked.

“Hai, we should reach them just before they are in seeing distance of Impel Down, so about two more days,” Khanen replied.

Kagome nodded, “Make sure to come get me before we reach the ship. For now, I need to go meditate.”

Khanen nodded, “Hai." 

* * *

“Commander!”

Kagome opened her eyes as a pirate suddenly burst in. Kagome narrowed her eyes, “What?”

“Ah! Gomen, but there’s another pirate ship coming from the other direction and the marine ship is in sight!”

“Fine, tell Khanen I’m coming.”

“Hai!”

“And…”

The pirate paused looking back to see Kagome’s narrowed eyes, “If you ever barge in to my room again…” she let the threat hang in the air as she swung her scythe so that the metal staff made a thump on the wooden floor of the room.

The pirate gulped and fled the room.

Kagome scowled, there were a number of perverts worse than Miroku on a pirate ship. She would bet her powers that the other pirate was hoping to catch her undressing or some shit. She shook her head, she’d changed a lot since the Feudal Era, and it was a good thing. While she hadn’t gotten rid of her morals, she had changed quite a few of them. She sighed, she guessed it came with becoming a pirate. She frowned at the thought of what could have happened if she were still the same naïve girl she had been four years ago. Even at 19, she was told that she was too softhearted, but there were some things that she just couldn’t and wouldn’t change.

She arrived on deck to see the crew “panicking” at seeing a marine ship.

“Well then, let’s get this party started,” Kagome smirked, bringing her hands together, a blue barrier went up around her, letting her go unseen.

Although her devil fruit abilities allowed her to make barriers, she could only make elemental barriers from what she had found, though she still didn’t know the name of the fruit she ate. At first, many of the crew thought that it was a barrier fruit that she ate, but it turned out that there was this other pirate with the ability to make barriers, and his weren’t elemental.

She mentally thanked Sesshoumaru and Miroku once again. Without them, she would’ve been in big trouble in this Era of Pirates. While Miroku had taught her to use her miko powers and form barriers, it was Sesshoumaru who taught her hand-to-hand combat and how to form different types of concealment barriers.

“AHHH! IT’S THE MARINES!!!” A crew member shouted, catching the attention of the marine ship not too far away.

“Fire the cannonballs!” Khanen shouted loud enough for the marines to hear. 

* * *

“Sir! It seems like we are under attack!” A marine yelled, “It’s a pirate ship.”

“A pirate ship? Can you identify the flag?” Momonga asked standing up.

“No sir! But it seems to be coming towards us.”

“Fire the cannons!” Momonga ordered.

“Hai!” 

* * *

Kagome waited for the ship to come close enough to the marine vessel. The pirates around her were running around, preparing the ropes so they could board the taller ship. Their ship came to a halt and the pirates screamed as they climbed from the ropes on to the marine vessel.

“AHHHH!!!!” One of the pirates screamed as he was shot, falling off his rope he fell in to the water.

The other pirates continued, many boarded the marine ship and an all out fight broke out.

In the confusion, Kagome climbed a board the marine vessel, her barrier temporarily down. Once she swung herself over the side of the ship, her barrier went back up, concealing her from the eyes of the marines. She looked around for a safe place to hide and saw a door to her right.

She carefully made her way to the door, watching out for flying bodies and weapons. Once she got to the door, she quickly turned the knob and ran in, the door closing behind her.

“Who’s there?” A voice demanded.

Kagome turned around, ‘Shit!’ 

* * *

“Retreat!” Khanen yelled, “The marines are too strong! Retreat!”

The pirates all hurried back to their ships, but the marines, seeing the advantage, pursued the criminals.

“Don’t let them go!” A marine shouted.

Khanen, seeing that all the men were on the ship once more, gave orders, “Raido! Maito! Fire of the cannons! Everyone else! To your positions!” 

* * *

A knock sounded on the door, Hancock hurried to answer it, “Hai?”

“Ano, the pirate attack from before has been dealt with, are you okay? Are there any pirates inside?” A marine asked.

“Iie. There is no one here but me,” Hancock said.

The marine nodded, “Also, we will be entering the Tarai Current soon.”

Hancock nodded and the marine left the Empress alone. Once he was gone, the Empress turned to scan the room once again and saw that there was no one there.

“Luffy, you can come out,” Hancock said.

“Ah,” Luffy said, as he slid down from under her coat. 

Kagome held back a gasp as her eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Amatsu – Amatsu Mikaboshi is the Japanese god of evil and darkness. By the way, I’m going to upload an image of the scythe soon, as I know I didn’t really describe it in detail. It’ll be on my DeviantArt, link is on my profile. 
> 
> Emerald: Ah, hi… So, um, I’m really sorry for the late update. I was supposed to update this, well, last year, but I got a little distracted. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Thanks everyone who commented/subscribed/or left kudos. I love you all!


End file.
